Keyboards are a primary component of various types of data management systems. In point of sale applications, for instance, a keyboard is typically connected to a computer and serves as the instruction center for sales transactions.
Keyboards generally comprise an array of key switches (switches) located on a circuit board under a corresponding matrix of key caps (keys) which actuate a corresponding switch contact when a key is depressed. From a manufacturing perspective, a regular, rectangular row by column array of switches, each of which switches corresponds to a key, is preferred. Such an array is not optimum in all situations. For example, it may be desirable to provide one or more oversize keys such as a space bar and/or a return key, that cover or span more than one switch. Heretofore, all but one of the corresponding switches in the array under the multi-switch key would be removed from the switch array because it is undesirable to actuate more than a single switch when a key is depressed, regardless of whether the key dimensions correspond to a single switch or multiple switches.
Users of keyboards may prefer a customized key array suited to a particular application; for example, a fast food restaurant manager may prefer a point of sale keyboard in which high volume items can be rung up by pressing respective double wide keys which identify a particular product, and which are arranged and positioned on the keyboard for fast and easy access during busy times. As products and/or sales patterns change, so will the preferred keyboard layout. Typical known keyboards are configured so that either the switch array is specific to a particular key layout, or as mentioned above, multiple switches will be actuated when a single, multi-switch key is pressed. This makes it difficult or impossible for a user to reconfigure the arrangement of the keys.
The inventor has thus recognized a need for a keyboard in which multi-switch keys are mechanically coupled to multiple switches, but actuate only one switch when depressed; and which is reconfigurable with keys of various size, at any desired location on the keyboard, and which can be oriented in either a horizontal or a vertical direction, as best fits the user's needs, at the time of assembly or the point of use and in a convenient and cost efficient manner.
An associated concern with the user configurable keyboard as described herein arises from the desire that the multi-switch key cap remain level when it is depressed regardless of where on the key surface pressure is exerted. Torsion bars are known in the art for effectively distributing the force applied to a multi-switch key cap; however, the selectable position and orientation of multi-switch keys afforded by the invention presents a previously unforeseen problem with respect to accommodating a change in the torsion bar orientation and that of any associated structure upon reconfiguration. Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for the ability to reconfigure the torsion bar position and orientation to correspond to the size, orientation and position of the key caps.